


Where Angels Fear to Tread

by The Little Cake Witch (VisceraNight)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Little%20Cake%20Witch
Summary: While investigating a black corner, the Djinn Venna encounters one of Miss Peregrine's children.





	Where Angels Fear to Tread

~ Where Angels Fear to Tread ~

A black corner. A dead spot on the aetheric. They'd been appearing more and more often lately.

This one was on a tiny island, off the coast of a larger island.

 _What did the humans call it?_ Venna wondered idly. She knew she'd heard the island nation's name before, but she'd already forgotten. Perhaps it wasn't called the same thing anymore, anyway.

While she could not investigate the black corner directly, Venna was determined to try to find out something about it. This one didn't seem particularly new - at least, not in the sense that it was caused by the recent plague of Demons.

(...)

"Come on."

"I can't."

"Why not? You're peculiar, aren't you?"

"Djinn can't enter black corners."

"What's a black corner?"

"A dead spot. If a Djinn enters a black corner, they are entirely cut off from the aetheric. I wouldn't last long in there. Maybe ten minutes at the most."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> The entire middle of the fic is missing, as well as Venna explaining to Bronwyn what Djinn are at the end of their conversation, hence the "unfinished" part of the tag. I started writing this with the idea "what if time loops are black corners" _before_ re-reading the Weather Warden series... and after refreshing myself on the exact nature of what a "black corner" is, I realized that the ideas were incompatible after all. Time loops are more like an unstable pocket dimension.
> 
> Anyway, I might take another shot at writing a crossover of these series sometime, but I'll need to base it on a different concept.


End file.
